Headsets (e.g., headphones) and separate speakers have been used in the past to listen to music files played on a handheld wireless communication device. A problem with headsets is that they are designed for personal use, so they are not practical for multiple people to use at once to enjoy music played by the handheld wireless communication device. A problem with the separate speakers that have been used in the past is that they have to be purchased separately and have to be readily available for use. Unfortunately, these speakers are not readily transportable (e.g., can't be carried in one's pant pockets, don't fit easily into one's purse).
These problems and others are addressed by the music phone, audio-enhancing station, and system of the present invention.